Yuukama
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = DinoHunter2 }}Yuukama is a large, merciless brute wyvern found only in polar climates. Physiology Yuukama is a bulky monster covered in a raw plating, similar to other Brute Wyverns, its hind legs are very muscular while the fron legs are weak. Yuukama's main feature are the big, hard blunt crests on its body. There are three main crests, one found on its head like a small crest, other on its back similar to a hump and the third one on its tail looking like a paddle. Yuukama's head is rather small but has strong jaws. A row of small spikes run over both of its flanks and its underside is completely covered in thick fur. Biology Yuukama spends its entire life in zones that would freeze other monsters to death in a matter of minutes. The secret to its success are the blunt, hardened crests running up and down its body. These constantly generate heat, even when the Yuukama is asleep, and warm the surrounding air enough to make it livable. Hunters can stay in the same area as it and not need Hot Drinks, and monsters like Jade Barroth and Glacial Agnaktor will gradually thaw their coating in its presence. Yuukama's heat generation is costly in general, though, giving it a tremendous appetite. Instead of feeding constantly like a Deviljho it instead opts to prey on monsters larger than itself, feeding itself fed for a long time and storing food for later. Still, it shares its cousins willingness to fed on dropped meat. The fur on a Yuukama's underside serves little to no purpose for its own well being and is actually used for parental care. Adults of both sexes will lay on their nest and use the fur to help insulate their eggs, a practice they continue even after they hatch, as young chicks have underdeveloped heat organs and take several months to be able to generate their own protective aura. Fight Though sometimes beneficial to hunters, this ambient heat is only the tip of the iceberg. Each of the major crests (head, body, and tail) can function independently and put out a different temperature. All of them can project their heat outward, shooting harmful waves of heat visible only as distortions in the air. These wide, fast-moving attacks can be hard to visualize and take some practice to learn how to dodge. They can also be directed at certain parts of the environment, especially in areas with frozen water, where the Yuukama can create hazards by melting holes in the ice. Even in its presence the water is still cold enough to inflict Iceblight. Fireblight can also be inflicted by Yuukama, as its crests glow and superheat when it enters rage. When in this state it utilizes its physical attacks even more, scorching everything it touches and making new shortcuts to areas by melting through walls of ice. Heatwave attacks are done only sparingly, though it can perform a greatly upgraded version which sends a massive, full-body blast in one direction, covering a very large area and dealing enough damage to one-shot most hunters. This comes at the cost of a tremendous amount of energy and usually ends its rage mode. Description Notes *Each crest can be broken, after breaking the tail crest it can be partially severed. *After dying the warm area effect will disappear. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Fire Element Monster